Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II
Die entscheidende Schlacht steht bevor. Für den Abgesandten beginnt die von den Propheten vorhergesagte Zeit der Prüfungen. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Akt I: Bis zum letzten Mann thumb|left|Brocas Tod öffnet die Tür Die Rebellen auf Cardassia Prime befinden sich mittlerweile vor dem Hauptquartier der Allianz aus dem Dominion und den Breen. Garak platziert eine Bombe an einer Frachtraumtür, kommt dann aber mit einer schlechten Nachricht zurück. Die Tür besteht aus Neutronium und der Sprengsatz wird voraussichtlich nicht einmal eine Beule verursachen. Ratlosigkeit macht sich breit, gefolgt von einer allgemeinen Erheiterung, als man sich die Situation, in der man steckt vor Augen führt. Man will das große Dominion stürzen und ist bereit sein Leben zu opfern und dann schafft man es nicht einmal durch die erste kleine Tür. Im Hauptquartier selbst verabschieden sich die drei verbliebenen Breen von der Gründerin. Sie wollen ihren Truppen in den Kampf an der Front folgen. Sie verlassen den Raum und Weyoun bleibt mit der Gründerin zurück. Diese wird immer schwächer und gibt zu, dass sie seit Wochen auf Grund des morphogenen Viruses ihre Form nicht mehr verwandeln kann. Sie wird sterben und das ausgerechnet als Solid. Doch das Schlimmste ist, dass ihre ganze Spezies sterben wird. Daraufhin meint der Vorta, dass er gerne sein Leben für die Rettung der Gründer geben würde. thumb|Damar stirbt, der Kampf geht weiter Zugleich versuchen die Rebellen weiterhin, in das Hauptquartier zu gelangen. In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Frachtraumtür. Einige Jem'Hadar bringen den laut protestierenden Broca heraus und töten ihn und zwei andere Cardassianer. Die Rebellen nutzen die Chance sofort und greifen an. Die ersten beiden Jem'Hadar sind schnell erschossen und die enthusiastischen Angreifer rennen auf die Tür zu. Von innen kommen die nächsten Wachen hinzu. Sie schießen und treffen Damar. Die Rebellen ziehen sich mit dem sterbenden Mann zurück. Sie scheinen den Mut zu verlieren, doch dann erinnert sie Kira daran, dass die Befehle des Anführers lauteten, sich durch nichts aufhalten zu lassen. Die verbleibenden Rebellen stürmen erneut. Für Cardassia. Weyoun berichtet der Gründerin unterdessen von einem Sicherheitsproblem im Hauptquartier. Die meint allerdings, dass sich die Wachen schon darum kümmern werden, doch Weyoun gibt zu, dass eine große Zahl der Wachen losgeschickt wurde um Cardassia zu vernichten. Nun steht nur noch eine Handvoll Wachen zur Verfügung. Die vier Wachen, die sich noch im Raum mit den beiden befinden, werden aufgeteilt. Zwei sollen die Tür von außen bewachen und zwei zurückbleiben, sollten die anderen beiden Wachen versagen. Admiral Ross teilt Kanzler Martok und Captain Sisko unterdessen den Angriffsplan mit. Die Romulaner und Cardassianer sollen die Jem'Hadar angreifen. Die Klingonen werden sich um die Breen kümmern und die Föderation nimmt sich die orbitalen Waffenplattformen vor. Sobald alle auf ihren Positionen sind, soll der Kampf beginnen. thumb|Garak tötet den letzten Weyoun Da die Lage immer aussichtsloser wird, schlägt Weyoun der Gründerin vor, einen sichereren Ort aufzusuchen. Doch die Frau weiß, dass es den nicht gibt. In diesem Moment brechen die Rebellen durch. Dem ersten Cardassianer gelingt es, die Tür zu öffnen und einen der beiden verbliebenen Jem'Hadar zu erschießen. Der andere trifft allerdings den Cardassianer. Dann erscheinen Kira, Garak und Ekoor in der Tür. Der Bajoranerin gelingt es, die verbleibende Wache zu erschießen. Nun sind die Gründerin und Weyoun gefangen. Kira fordert die Gründerin auf, die Breen und die Jem'Hadar zu kontaktieren und aufzugeben. Doch die Gefangene ist nicht einsichtig. Sie traut den Gegnern nicht und will ihnen einen Pyrrhussieg bescheren, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kommen in den Gamma-Quadranten einzufallen. Unterdessen erkundigt sich Weyoun nach Damar. Er findet es amüsant, dass der Cardassianer für Cardassia, das nun fast nicht mehr existiert, gestorben ist. Daraufhin erschießt Garak ihn. Die Gründerin ist erschüttert, war dies doch der letzte Klon des Vorta. Der Cardassianer ist erfreut, das zu hören. Nun kommt Kira wieder auf das Thema zurück. Sie meint, das Dominion hat den Krieg verloren und die Gründerin solle ihre Truppen zurückziehen. Doch diese will das nicht tun, denn weder die Breen, noch die Jem'Hadar werden so denken. Sie werden bis zum Ende kämpfen. Sie meint, dass der Sieg für die Föderationsallianz am Ende wie eine Niederlage schmecken wird. thumb|Kai Winn vergiftet Dukat - Ein Opfer für die Pah-Geister Dann erstattet Kira Sisko bericht. Auf der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] ist man erleichtert darüber, etwas von Kira zu hören. Sie teilt mit, dass Damar tot ist. Sie geht davon aus, dass ihre Position sicher ist, würde es doch kein Jem'Hadar wagen, der Gründerin etwas anzutun. Irgendwie muss sie dazu gebracht werden aufzugeben, bevor sie stirbt, sonst werden die Jem'Hadar und Breen bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen. Aus diesem Grund bietet sich Odo an, mit der Gründerin zu reden und sie überzeugen, aufzugeben. Durch die Aussicht, dadurch Leben zu retten, stimmt Sisko der Idee zu. In den Feuerhöhlen gießt Kai Winn Adami eine Flüssigkeit in einen Becher. Sie will daraus trinken, doch dann überlegt sie es sich und gibt dem immer noch in seiner bajoranischen Gestalt anwesenden Dukat den Vorrang. Er nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck und gibt den Becher zurück. Winn schüttet den Rest des Bechers aus. Sie eröffnet Dukat, dass sich Gift in dem Becher befand und er das perfekte Opfer für die Pah-Geister ist. Unter Krämpfen windet sich Dukat am Boden. Dann stirbt er. Winn bietet ihn sogleich den Pah-Geistern als Opfer an. Akt II: Friede kehrt ein thumb|Mit einer Vereinigung bringt Odo die Gründerin zur Aufgabe Odo trifft im Hauptquartier des Dominion auf Cardassia Prime ein. Sofort wird er von Kira empfangen und sie warnt ihn vor der Gründerin. Dann begibt er sich zu ihr. Doch sie eröffnet Odo gleich, dass sie ihre Truppen nicht kapitulieren lassen wird, denn dies wäre ein Zeichen der Schwäche und würde den Solids zeigen, dass es möglich ist, die große Verbindung zu zerstören. Der Wechselbalg erwidert jedoch, dass von Seiten der Föderation kein Interesse besteht so etwas zu tun. Und die Romulaner und Klingonen sind nicht in der Lage, Krieg zu führen. Außerdem würde die Föderation die Zerstörung der großen Verbindung sicher nicht zulassen. Die Gründerin ist davon allerdings nicht überzeugt. Sie traut den Solids nicht so, wie es Odo tut. Um Ihre Meinung zu ändern, will er eine Verbindung mit ihr eingehen. Kira und Garak wollen dies zuerst verhindern, lassen es aber doch zu. Odo verbindet sich mit der Gründerin, auch wenn sie es aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr kann. Doch Odo ist sich sicher, dass es gelingen wird. Die Gründerin fragt ihn, was er dafür verlangt, doch er meint, dass sie sich nur mit ihm vereinigen soll. Die Gründerin tut es und Odo heilt sie dabei. Nach der Vereinigung steht die Gründerin auf. Sie tritt mit den Jem'Hadar in Verbindung und befiehlt, den Kampf einzustellen. Währenddessen berichtet Odo, dass sie sich einem Gericht stellen wird, um für ihre Taten gerade zu stehen. Er hingegen wird zurück in den Gamma-Quadranten gehen und in die große Verbindung zurückkehren. Nun ist es endlich so weit, gemeinsam stehen Martok, Sisko und Ross auf Cardassia Prime. Wie versprochen, hat der Kanzler den Blutwein dabei. Er geniest die Situation ausgiebig und bedauert nicht, auf den Leichen so vieler Cardassianer zu stehen. Er will mit den Offizieren der Sternenflotte anstoßen, doch die schütten den Blutwein einfach weg. Sie können nicht feiern, bei so vielen Toten. Martok versteht dies nicht. Er genießt den Anblick. thumb|Die Gründerin unterzeichnet die Kapitulation Im ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Dominion unterhalten sich unterdessen Garak und Dr. Bashir. Der Cardassianer kann nun endlich aus seinem Exil zurück in die Überbleibsel seiner Heimat. Er ist der Meinung, dass die Cardassianer nun endlich für ihre arrogante Art bestraft wurden. Und damit meint er nicht nur die Besetzung von Bajor, sondern die ganze Geschichte bis hin zu dem Betrug am Alpha-Quadranten, indem man sich dem Dominion anschloss. Sie erhielten seiner Meinung nach nur, was sie verdienten und Cardassia, das vorher reich an Kultur war, wird nie wieder das Gleiche sein. Dann verabschieden sich die Beiden voneinander. Bashir ist sich sicher, dass sie sich irgendwann wieder treffen werden. Garak würde sich darüber freuen, seinen Freund wieder zu sehen. Er wird die gemeinsamen Mittagessen vermissen. Auf Deep Space 9 versammeln sich die Klingonen, Romulaner, Mitglieder der Föderation, sowie des Dominion und der Breen. Die Gründerin unterzeichnet den Vertrag zur Kapitulation. Sie übergibt ihn an Admiral Ross und der fordert alle dazu auf, den Frieden zu bewahren, den sie durch den Krieg so teuer erkauft haben. Dann lässt sich die Gründerin abführen, aber nicht, ohne Odo zuvor noch einmal an sein Versprechen zu erinnern. Akt III: Wege und Bestimmungen thumb|Worf wird Botschafter auf Kronos Unterdessen gehen Worf und Dax über das Promenadendeck und unterhalten sich über die anstehende Feier im Vic's. Sisko, Martok und Ross kommen den beiden entgegen und sie bieten dem Klingonen einen neuen Posten an. Er soll Botschafter der Föderation auf Kronos werden. Zuerst sagt ihm die Stelle nicht zu. Der klingonische Kanzler bittet ihn jedoch persönlich, den Posten anzunehmen, da er den Freund braucht. Also nimmt Worf die Stelle an, auch wenn Sisko sicher ist, dass er den Verlust seines Offiziers schon bald bedauern wird. Ezri beglückwünscht Worf. Unterdessen versucht Kira Odo zu überreden, dass er zurückkommt, sobald er das Volk der Gründer geheilt hat, doch der meint, dass er seinem Volk die Angst vor den Solids nehmen will und ihnen zeigen will, dass sie diese nicht fürchten brauchen. Kira versteht das, doch sie bittet Odo um eine letzte Sache. Sie will ihn zurück zu seiner Heimatwelt bringen. Natürlich freut sich Odo darüber. Dann treffen sich alle im Vic's. Auch Quark ist dabei. Er versucht seine Freunde umzustimmen und zum Bleiben zu bewegen, denn er mag keine Veränderungen. Doch das gelingt ihm natürlich nicht. Unterdessen ist sich Chief O'Brien noch nicht sicher, wo er denn in Zukunft wohnen wird. Worf empfiehlt im Minsk, doch das kommt wohl nicht auf die Liste. Sisko empfiehlt New Orleans und Kasidy schwärmt von Paris. Ezri gibt an, dass Jadzia Rio de Janeiro liebte. All die Angaben machen es schwer für Miles, das Richtige auszusuchen, aber er und auch Julian wissen, dass er dort, wo auch immer es ist, glücklich mit seiner Familie sein wird. Der Chief weiß, dass die Erde nicht gleich um die Ecke ist, aber er hofft auf Bashirs Besuch. Gemeinsam will er mit ihm dann zum echten Alamo nach Texas. Der Dokter verspricht, ihn zu besuchen. thumb|Die Crew während Vic's Lied Nun hebt Benjamin Sisko das Glas und hält eine Rede. Er lobt seine Crew und meint, dass wo auch immer sie in Zukunft hingehen, ein wichtiger Teil doch auf der Station zurückbleibt. Vic Fontaine stimmt darin ein und singt für seine Freunde ein Abschiedslied. In den Feuerhöhlen ist die Kai immer noch mit der Restauration Bajors im Gange. Sie zitiert immer noch das Buch des Kosst Amojan und ruft die Pah-Geister, um sich ihnen anzubieten. Ein Lichtstrahl trifft die Frau und schleudert sie gegen die Wand. Unterdessen fährt ein rötliches Licht in Dukat. Seine Augen beginnen rot zu leuchten. Adami ist entsetzt. Plötzlich steht der Mann in seiner cardassianischen Gestalt vor ihr. Im Vic's tanzt Benjamin mit Kasidy, als er etwas verspürt. Er sagt, dass er nun weiß, was er zu tun hat. Er muss gehen, alleine, zu den Feuerhöhlen. Es ist seine Aufgabe, seine Bestimmung. Mit einem Runabout macht er sich auf den Weg. Unterdessen verspottet Dukat die Kai. Sie war nur Mittel zum Zweck. Der Cardassianer beschreibt ihr, wie sich die Pah-Geister bald durch Bajor, den himmlischen Tempel und den ganzen Alpha-Quadranten brennen werden. Das ganze Universum wird in Flammen stehen und bis in alle Ewigkeiten brennen. Doch da kommt derjenige, der das verhindern will. Der Abgesandte der Propheten. thumb|Sisko stößt Dukat in den Abgrund Dukat fordert Sisko auf, ihn zu töten, wenn es ihm möglich ist, doch als der Abgesandte den mitgeführten Phaser hebt, schleudert eine unsichtbare macht diesen aus seiner Hand. Mit seiner Macht, die er durch die Pah-Geister erhielt, schleudert Dukat Sisko zu Boden. Der Offizier lässt sich aber nicht so leicht aufhalten. Er steht wieder auf und versucht Dukat zu schlagen, doch dieser steckt die Hiebe einfach so weg. Dann zwingt der Mann Sisko mit seiner Kraft in die Knie. Sisko meint, dass Dukat wie immer die Verliererseite ausgesucht hatte. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass die Pah-Geister gar nichts erobern werden. Doch Dukat hält ihn für zu schwach, um etwas auszurichten. Da meldet sich Winn zurück. Sie will das Buch des Kosst Amojan vernichten und Dukat so stoppen. Doch der ist von ihrem Versuch gelangweilt. Mit seiner Kraft nimmt er ihr das Buch ohne Mühe ab und die Pah-Geister verschlingen sie mit ihrem Feuer. Auf diesem Moment hatte Sisko gewartet. Er rennt auf Dukat zu und stürzt sich gemeinsam mit ihm in den Abgrund der Feuerhöhlen. Während beide Fallen, verbrennt das Buch. thumb|Benjamin erklärt Kasidy sein Schicksal in einer Vision Um Benjamin wird es hell. Er befindet sich im himmlischen Tempel. Die Prophetin in der Gestalt seiner Mutter spricht mit ihm. Er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Die Pah-Geister sind für alle Ewigkeit in den Feuerhöhlen eingesperrt und Dukat mit ihnen. Das Buch des Kosst Amojan war der Schlüssel. Die Prophetin meint, dass Sisko sich nun ausruhen kann. Er will das tun, wenn er zurück auf Deep Space 9 ist, doch sie meint, dass dies nicht nötig ist. Er wird bei ihnen bleiben. Alle auf Deep Space 9 machen sich Sorgen über den Verbleib von Sisko. Die Suche in den Feuerhöhlen brachte keinen Erfolg. Auch ist er nicht bei seinem neuen Grundstück in der Kendra-Provinz, wie Jake hofft. Man plant die Suche nach dem Captain fortzusetzen, doch bisherige Scans von ganz Bajor haben keinen Hinweis ergeben. Kasidy ist sich sicher, dass Benjamin etwas zugestoßen ist. Das Ereignis, vor dem die Propheten sie warnten. In diesem Moment hat Kasidy eine Vision. Sie trifft ihren Mann. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie sich im himmlischen Tempel befinden und er bleiben muss, denn er muss noch vieles lernen, vieles, das ihm nur die Propheten beibringen können. Aber er verspricht wieder zu kommen, denn er hat noch viel zu tun. Allerdings kann er nicht sagen, wann dies sein wird. Sie verspricht aber, auf ihn zu warten. Dann ist sie zurück auf der Station und berichtet, was vorgefallen ist. Akt IV: Abschied von Deep Space 9 Dann ist die Zeit des Abschieds. Etwas wehmütig schaut sich der Chief die gepackten Kisten in seinem Quartier an. Auf dem Boden fällt ihm eine kleine Figur aus dem Alamo-Modell auf. Er hebt sie auf und erinnert sich an all die Abenteuer mit seinem Freund auf der Station. Die Planungen, die er mit Bashir bezüglich des Alamos machte und die Zeit, als er Falcon in den Holoromanen des Doktors spielte. Auch an seine Zeit als Sirah denkt er zurück sowie die Reise auf die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. Die schönen Gedanken bringen ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. thumb|Julian verabschiedet sich von seinem Freund Miles Auch Worf ist dabei zu gehen. Gemeinsam mit Martok läuft er über das Promenadendeck. Dabei denkt er daran, wie er Jahre zuvor auf die Station kam und auch an seine Zeit als Duchamps in den Holodeckprogemm "Julian Bashir, Geheimagent" wird er erinnert. Einen besonderen Platz in seiner Erinnerung hat auch seine gute Freundin Ezri und als er dann auf die obere Ebene schaut, sieht er sie ein letztes Mal winkend stehen. Dann verlässt er die Station. Odo, der ebenso seine Abreise plant, gibt seinen Eimer, als Erinnerung an Kira weiter. Auch sie erinnern sich an die gemeinsame Zeit, wie sie sich ineinander verliebten, den ersten gemeinsamen Kuss, die Zeit zu zweit und dann versucht Odo die Frau so gut wie möglich zu trösten. In seiner Bar denkt selbst Quark an all die Momente mir der Crew zurück. Die Zeit, als Worf ihm bei Grilka half. Er denkt an die Streitereien mit Odo zurück und auch die Zeiten mit seinen treuen Gästen Miles und Julian sind ihm in guter Erinnerung. Selbst and seinen Bruder verschwendet er einen Gedanken. Im Quartier seines Vaters schaut sich Jake das Modell des Hauses, das sein Vater nach dem Krieg bauen wollte, an und arrangiert die Einrichtung. Natürlich vermisst er seinen Vater. Ihm kommen Gedanken an die Zeit, als sie auf Deep Space9 ankamen, an all die Unterstützung, die er von Benjamin bekam. Er erinnert sich auch an die gemeinsame Zeit im Leuchtschiff und daran, wie er sein erstes eigenes Quartier bekam. Zum Abschluss setzt er das Dach auf das Haus. thumb|Odo verabschiedet sich von Kira Odo will die Station verlassen, ohne sich zu verabschieden, denn er denkt, er ist nicht gut in solchen Sachen. Doch Quark hält ihn und Kira auf. Doch beide möchten ihren Respekt füreinander nicht ausdrücken. Auch richtige Abschiedsworte gibt es nicht zu hören. Odo verschwindet einfach in den Runabout. Doch Quark weiß, was beide einander bedeuten. Gleichzeitig verlässt der Chief die Station. Bashir bringt ihn zu seinem Schiff. Ohne viele Worte umarmen sich die Freunde ein letztes Mal. Dann geht die Reise Richtung Erde los. Als Kira und Odo auf dem Planeten der Gründer ankommen, ist die große Verbindung ganz dunkel verfärbt. Die Krankheit ist ihr anzusehen. Odo bittet Kira, alle zu grüßen und ihnen zu sagen, dass er sie vermisst. Sogar Quark. Aber natürlich vermisst er sie am Meisten. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander und geben sich einen letzten Kuss. Bevor Odo aber in die große Verbindung geht, tauscht er seine Uniform noch einmal gegen einen Smoking aus, denn Kira meinte, dass er in dieser Kleidung besonders gut aussieht. Dann geht er in die große Verbindung und die Beiden wissen, dass sie sich niemals vergessen werden. Als Odo sich auflöst, beginnt sogleich die Heilung der Verbindung. Zurück auf der Station übernimmt Kira Siskos Büro. Nog kommt herein und bringt ihr die Dienstpläne. Er ist auf Empfehlung von Captain Sisko nun Lieutenant. Kira ist sich sicher, dass der Captain sehr stolz auf seinen Offizier ist. Der hofft, dass es so ist. Dann bittet ihn Kira, die Frachtbestandsliste zu kontrollieren. Nog verspricht das sofort zu tun. thumb|Jake und Kira schauen ins Weltall Unterdessen unterhalten sich Julian und Ezri über ihre Pläne für den Abend. Die Frau schlägt vor, in die Holosuite zu gehen. Sie schlägt vor, das Holoprogramm "Schlacht von Alamo" zu spielen. Doch der Doktor kann das nicht, denn dies ist etwas, was er mit Miles gemacht hatte und er kann dies nicht mit jemand anderem durchspielen. Aber er meint, er habe ein neues Programm. Es ist "Die Schlacht von Thermopylae", in der es darum geht, mit einer kleiner Gruppe Spartaner, einen Gebirgspass gegen eine große Armee der Perser zu verteidigen. Ezri empfiehlt ihm, einen Counselor aufzusuchen, da er wohl unter Vernichtungsfantasien leidet. Sie will ihm am nächsten Tag einen Termin geben, doch erst nachdem sie sich gemeinsam den Persern stellen. Unterdessen übergibt Quark Morn ein Haarwuchsmittel. Doch meint er auch, dass es auf der Station in letzter Zeit schon genug Veränderungen gab. Dann Spricht Kira den Barkeeper an, denn er bietet eine Wette bezüglich des neuen Kai an. Die Bajoranerin verbietet allerdings solche Wetten und droht ihm mit 15 Tagen Haft, sollte er sich nicht daran halten. Kira verlässt die Bar und sieht auf der oberen Ebene des Promenadendecks Jake stehen. Der schaut durch ein Fenster ins Weltall. Gedankenversunken sieht er zu, wie sich das Wurmloch öffnet. Die Bajoranerin gesellt sich zu ihm. Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulder und beide schauen gemeinsam voller Sehnsucht in die Weiten des Alls. Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der letzte Teil des zehnteiligen Finales von Deep Space 9. * Ausgerechnet mit der Exekution des einzigen noch loyalen Cardassianers Broca, unterstützt die Gründerin selbst den Einfall der Rebellen in das Hauptquartier des Dominion. * Eine Kampf um Cardassia hätte nach Schätzungen ein 40%iger Verlust bei der Föderationsallianz bedeutet, den eventuellen Bodenkampf nicht eingerechnet. * Diese Episode beinhaltet die erste Kapitulation des Dominions in seiner 10.000 Jahre andauernden Geschichte. * Odo bleibt Jahrelang auf Deep Space 9, da er Kira liebt und nun, da sie ihn auch liebt, geht er wieder in die große Verbindung. * Auf Cardassia gibt es zum Ende des Krieges über 800 Millionen Tote. * Die Gründerin ist Linkshänder. * Welche Bestrafung die Gründerin zu erwarten hat, ist unklar. * Für die Party am Ende im Vics war geplant das Morn eine Rede hält, dies geschah dann jedoch nicht. * Im Vics sind einige Mitarbeiter aus dem Produktionsstab und einige Gastschauspieler als Statisten zu sehen. * In den meisten Folgen wird der Abgesandte von den Propheten "Der Sisko" genannt, doch hier wird er auch von ihnen mit der Abgesandte angeredet. * Es ist unklar, wie die Bajoraner über den Tod von Kai Winn informiert wurden. * In der Abschiedsszene von Worf, denkt der unter anderem an seinen Auftritt als Duchamps beim Baccara aus zurück. Dies ist allerdings schlecht möglich, denn dort wird gesagt, dass zwar die Abbildungen der Personen in der Holosuit gespeichert werden, nicht aber ihre neuralen Signaturen und somit ihr Bewustsein. * In der Abschiedsszene von Jake Sisko denkt dieser, wie er sich von seinem Vater verabschiedet kurz bevor Benjamin Sisko in einer temporalen Anomalie verschwindet. Diese Erinnerung ist allerdings Unmöglich, da diese in einer Alternativen Zeitlinie stattfinden. Diese Zeitline wurde aber verändert und hat dann so nie statt gefunden. * Aus rechtlichen Gründen durften keine Ausschnitte von Jadzia Dax in den Rückblenden verwendet werden. * Nogs erste Handlung als Sisko überprüfen will, ob er für die Sternenflotte geeignet ist, ist die Inventarisierung des Frachtbestandes. Die gleiche Aufgabe bekommt er auch als letzte Aufgabe von Colonel Kira. * Sisko lässt seinen Baseball in seinem Büro zurück. * Quark spricht den letzten Satz der Serie. * Keiko O'Brien und die Kinder tauchen in der Episode nicht mehr auf. * Für die Fernsehausstrahlung und VHS Fassung wurden einige Szenen entfernt, darunter z. B. die Szene, in der sich die drei verbleibenden Breen zur Front begeben und die Verabschiedung von Garak durch Bashir auf Cardassia Prime. * Es wurden auch Szenen verschoben. So wird die Szene: "Brocas Hinrichtung, Damar und die Rebellen stürmen das Hauptquartier, Damars Tod" Auf der DVD im zweiten Teil gezeigt, während sie sich auf VHS und im TV am Ende des ersten Teiles, kurz bevor die Flotten bei Cardassia ankommen, befindet. Dialogzitate *'Gründerin': "Mein treuer Weyoun, der einzige Solid, dem ich je vertraut habe." Weyoun: "Das einzige, wofür ich lebe, ist ihnen zu dienen." Gründerin: "Und sie haben mir gut gedient. Dass ich sterbe stört mich nicht, nur das Wissen darum, dass meine gesamte Rasse an genau der gleichen Krankheit sterben wird und dass ich rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen kann." Weyoun: "Ich würde so gerne mein Leben opfern, um ihres zu retten." Gründerin: "Ach wenn es doch alles nur so einfach währe." *'Sisko': "Das Dominion ist geschlagen und sie wissen es. Aber sie werden uns für jeden Kilometer des Planeten zahlen lassen." *'Gründerin' (nachdem Garak Weyoun erschießt): "Ich wünschte, sie hätten das nicht getan. Das war Weyouns letzter Klon." Garak: "Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie das sagen würden." *'Gründerin' (zu Kira): "Sie mögen den Krieg gewinnen, Commander. Aber ich verspreche ihnen, wenn er vorbei ist, dann werden sie so viele Schiffe und Leben verloren haben, dass ihr angeblicher Sieg so bitter wie eine Niederlage schmecken wird." *'Winn' (bevor sie das Gift an Dukat gibt): *:Tarna pur-ono ull-kess pah-ran. lano ka'la bo'shar lanu. *'Winn' (über den toten Dukat gebeugt): "Ich biete euch dieses Leben als Nahrung, um euren Hunger zu stillen, um das Feuer zu schüren, das euch endlich befreit. Kosst Amojan! Ich gehöre euch jetzt und für immer!" *'Kira': "Ich hätte gedacht, sie würde darauf bestehen, in den Gamma-Quadranten zurückzukehren, um ihr Volk zu heilen." Odo: "Das muss sie gar nicht. Ich werde an ihrer Stelle gehen." Kira: "Für wie lange?" Odo: "Nerys, ich kehre wieder zurück in die große Verbindung." *'Martok' (nachdem Sisko und Ross nicht auf die Leichen anstoßen wollen): "Menschen! Hah… grässlich." *'Ross' (nach der Unterzeichnung der Kapitulation durch die Gründerin): "Vor 400 Jahren sprach ein siegreicher General folgende Worte nach einem wieder einmal teuer erkauften Krieg: Heute schweigen die Waffen. Eine große Tragödie ist beendet. Wir haben Bitterkeit der Niederlage und den Jubel des Triumphes erfahren. Und aus beidem haben wir gelernt, dass es keinen Weg zurück gibt. Wir müssen nach Vorn gehen, um im Frieden zu bewahren, was wir im Krieg gewonnen haben." *'Worf' (nachdem er den Posten als Botschafter annimmt): "Es war eine Ehre unter ihnen zu dienen." Sisko: "Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits." *'Sisko' (im Vic's): "Auf die beste Crew, die ein Captain jemals hatte. Es könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass wir alle zusammen sind. Aber egal, was die Zukunft bringt, egal wie weit wir reisen, ein Teil von uns, ein sehr wichtiger Teil wird immer hier bleiben, auf Deep Space 9." *'Winn' (zur Aufnahme der Pah-Geister): *:Dorra tolka bre-tri pah-wran... Dorra tolka o-chen... Dorra tolka wey-sah shay-hal... Ko'se nusso ma'kora kajani... preen dah-ono uka'lamor-eye anu -- Kosst Amojan, kommt zu mir. Ich erwarte euch. *'Sisko' (zu Dukat): "Zuerst das Dominion, jetzt die Pah-Geister. Sie haben ein Talent dafür, sich die Verliererseite auszusuchen." *'Sisko': "Es ist nicht linear." Kasidy: "Was denn?" Sisko: "Mein Schicksal." *'Kasidy': "Wann wirst du zu mir zurückkehren?" Sisko: "Das ist schwer zu sagen. In einem Jahr vielleicht, vielleicht auch gestern. Aber ich komme bestimmt wieder." *'Kira' (nachdem Odo geht, ohne sich zu verabschieden): "Nehmen sie es nicht zu schwer, Quark." Quark: "Schwer? Wovon reden sie bloß, Colonel? Dieser Mann liebt mich. Konnten sie das nicht sehen? Es stand ihm groß auf dem Rücken geschrieben." *'Odo': "Nerys, bitte, sag allen, dass ich sie vermisse." Kira: "Meinst du damit auch Quark?" Odo: "Sogar Quark." *'Quark' (der letzte Satz der Serie): "Es ist wie ich sagte: Je mehr sich die Dinge ändern, desto mehr, ist das nicht eigenartig, bleiben sie gleich." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Rosalind Chao als Keiko O'Brien * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Salome Jens als Gründerin * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Casey Biggs als Damar * Marc Alaimo als Dukat * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * J.G. Hertzler als Martok * Barry Jenner als William Ross * Deborah Lacey als Sarah Sisko * Julianna McCarthy als Mila * Hana Hatae als Molly O'Brien * James Darren als Vic Fontaine * Louise Fletcher als Winn Adami * Mel Johnson, Jr. als Broca * Greg Ellis als Ekoor * Cyndi Pass als Ginger * Kevin Scott Allen als Jem'Hadar * Christopher Halsted als Jem'Hadar-Erster * Judi Durand als Cardassianische Computerstimme * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Das, was du zuruecklaesst, Teil II en:What You Leave Behind es:What You Leave Behind fr:What You Leave Behind nl:What You Leave Behind